Amy Rose's Revenge
by Emmaxx95
Summary: When Sonic has ticked her off once again , she decided that he is going to suffer through what Amy wanted but will things turn into karma for Amy. TOTAL SONAMY!
1. Amy's Revenge

A short Sonamy Story

by : Emmaxx95

Enjoy !:))

One beautiful day in Station Square , when the crystal blue sky above the heads of Mobians and cotton candy looking clouds around the sky. Around Station Square there are beautiful shops to go shopping in which is why we are going to start there to day.

Right in front of a brand new shop stood a pink hedgehog with long wavy pink quills at the back of her head , jade green eyes glistening in the sunlight , a peach muzzle as her hands and her stomach with white gloves on each hand to give her warmth during all type of weather. She wore a red red knee height , a strip going up one of her legs , a white belt going across her thin pink waist and showed a bit of cleavage in the front.

Yes she is the one and only Ms . Amy Rose the most attrative heart breaker in all of Station Square. But she wouldn't act like a slut like most attracting women would be but she is a kind , caring , down to earth woman you could ever think of she is very intelligiant well not as intelligiant as some one ( which is Tails ) but is smart enough. She is also an athletic woman exspecially after running after a certain cobalt blue hedgehog. But she stopped chasing him because she got bored .Sonic still thinks that she is but whenever she has a chance to tell him he blasts away not giving her a chance to tell him.

So here we with a happy cheerful and excited Amy looking towards the brand new shop that says '_Amy's boutique' _and yes it is named after her . Well let me get started , when Amy started to grow curves , everyone noticed it including modelling agencies and offered Amy a modeling career , of course she said yes and started from a low standard to a very high standard. Now people started building shops and named it after her only if she would shop there alot and Amy could'nt say no to that opportunity. So here she is now in her now new shop that was named after her.

Amy suddenly saw the most beautiful jacket and ran to get a basket to pick it up. When she raised the jacket in the air for a closer look , something caught the corner of her eye and raced towards it. It was a pair of red stilleto heels to match her dress while she was only wearing red flip - flops.

A while later she walked out of the shop with almost the whole shop in her hands , she had bought 1 of everything and couldn't wait to put them on. When she was running towards her house a blue blur ran straight towards her and pushed her to the ground which caused a painful crash. Before she could think who it was ,she already knew.

" Watch where your going Sonic !" Amy yelled getting a little frustrated after a perfect day of shopping.

" Sorry Ames gotta go and I am SO sorry about what happened I swear I will make it up to you" Sonic assured her , before speeding off in the other direction.

" That Sonic won't even sit down and talk , all her does is make up an excuse and leave ohhhh I would love to get revenge on him" Amy thought while spreading an evil grin across her face.

" I got it hehehe " Amy mumbled still thinking of her devious plan.

After she reached her home, put her bags in her room , put them away and made a few phonecalls , Amy was laughing evilly while rubbing her hands together.

"I got you now Sonic I will show you that I can love " Amy giggled to herself.

Amy made one more phone call and the number she was ringing was the guy she was getting back at , Sonic. Amy put on an innocent tone in her voice and waited for Sonic to pick up.

"Hello ? " mumbled Sonic.

" Hey Sonic , Amy here I was just wondering if you would meet me in the park in an hour would that be ok ? " Amy asked shyly.

Sonic turned red and didn't want to go but because he had to make it up to her he decided to say " Sure ! " He nervously said.

" Oh Sonic you don't know much this means to me " Amy stated half of it true and the rest that was all lies.

" Ok see ya later bye ! " Sonic said ending the conversation.

" Bye " Amy happily said.

Sonic hung up the phone when then he realised then that he was very nervous by the way he was sweating.

Amy on the other side squealed in excitement while couldn't wait til the hour was over and her revenge plan began.

Amy went to get ready and had a shower for the remaining hour.

An hour passed and she was waiting for her blue hedgehog to arrive at the park as she was already there , when suddenly she saw something in her view but she could just make it out , it was Sonic ! Amy couldn't wait to do it and tryed to calm down so Sonic would'nt think she was up to something.

Once Sonic was just opposite to Amy , Amy began her speech.

"Sonic I suppose your wondering why I invited you here and wanting to get out of here as fast as you can but just here me out ! I am not a fangirl anymore , I am 19 years old Sonic , out of 9 yearrs of knowing you I think I get the point that we will never be together and I understand but before we are officially friends and nothing more , could you maybe kiss me ? I am sure your saying no in your head but because I was saving my first kiss for you could you just do it now just to get it out of the way ? " Amy nervously asked.

" Ames of course I will give you your first kiss but you must remember we are nothing more than just friends understood even after this I don't want to be smothered with boyfriend cards, poems or kisses ok ?" Sonic stated.

"All understood " Amy confidently agreed.

But what Sonic didn't know was that Amy had her fingers crossed the whole time and was secretly laughing.

Sonic then leaned in for Amys first kiss but before Amy leaned in she waved her hands so that some people could she . " Oh and Sonic I want this to be a French one and feel free to go wild , I would love that expecially when it is my first ok ? " Sonic moaned in reply still with his eyes closed and Amy took it as a yes.

The people walked over in a stance preparing of what they were going to do during their kiss. Amy began moving in closer towards Sonics waiting lips. Inside Amys mind she was dancing and singing at the same time with joy.

Finally Sonics lips reached its destination and so did Amy's . Sonic deepened his lips into hers but Amy was fighting for her win so she deepened it more. Suddenly Sonic placed his tongue towards her red shady lips and licked them trying to gain axes to her tongue to start a battle like a wrestler entering the ring to his opponent. Amy loved it but wanted more so she let Sonics tongue enter her ring to meet hers. Amy giggled in her mind that she was going to face Sonic in a tongue match.

Sonic wrestled her tongue and Amy happily went with it. After 2 minutes of play time or in this case wrestling Sonic slipped his tongue out and panted really fast after his match. Amy on the other hand also panted but was out of love and she never wanted it to stop.

But when Sonic came face to faces with the people Amy sent for , the PAPARAZZI ! Sonic went very pale just like a ghost but was soon replaced by red on his muzzle from both blushing and embarassment. Sonic was speechless , he never thought the paparazzi could find him in Station Square when he could be in France , Spain or maybe Hawaii but never thought the paparazzi would search here.

One of the reporters stated " The new headline _' Sonic's new favourite colour , PINK ' _and when he was finished he giggled also followed by the other camera men.

Amy smiled happily and folded her arms and was trying to act that she did nothing about which was okay because the reporters also new she was getting revenge. "What are you doing here ! you just ruined my perfect moment withe Sonic actually let me rephrase that my ONLY moment with Sonic , so now just go away or else I will" Amy threatened while giving her a wink to follow on with her.

" OK sorry we won't do that again we promise " one of the reporters mumbled but was loud enough for everyone to hear. Sonic was still frozen to his spot 2 minutes after the reporters fled. He thought to himself

" OH NO ! My life is ruined and now I can't do anything about it. The paparazzi is going to publish a picture of me and Amy kissing on every magazine and newspaper and maybe even a big bulletin board in the centre of Station Square , not just I am kissing my crazed fan girl but people will get the wrong idea and it will spoil my reputation and then I would have to start form square 1 again. " And even worse , so will Eggman and he will try and catch Amy and torture her until I surrender my life to him."

Although in Amy's mind she was crazy and overly excited , it was her best day ever but not only did she get revenge but she also got her first kiss and it was with Sonic . Plus she could say that he is one heck of a kisser.

Sonic said his goodbyes and just managed to move again while fleding towards Tails ' Workshop.

The next day she went to get the post and for a split second , she totally forgot about yesterday. Once she reached her postbox she saw something haging out of it , it was a note , from Rouge ? Amy slowly read it and smiled remembering yesterday. It said ...

_Dear Amy,_

_Well done Hon , you finally got him to kiss you . I bet you are wondering why I am saying this because I say you haven't read the news yet well it is all over the place. Sonamy is everywhere ! What did you do to get him , I need to find the recipe if I want Knucklehead to even hold my hand ! Oh well good luck with your new blue hunk and I will talk to you later._

_Your good friend , _

_Rouge ;))_

_P.S. Try to flirt with him more and where something to expose your cleavage ok ? And he would fall for you even more._

Amy was finished reading the letter when suddenly a blue blur passed and Amy suddenly slipped. She was waiting for a crash but felt nothing was toughing her skin except her wooly baby pink dressing gown she was wearing. There holding on to her was the one the only Sonic The Hedgehog who looked quite panicked if you ask me.

" What is wrong Sonic ? " Amy innocently said.

" Did... you... get ...the newspaper ? " Sonic pantly said while pushing Amy back to her feet. But when she saw her hand on her postbox , the red flag was still up so he knew that she was going to only being rudely interrupted by himself.

"I guess not yet anyway " Sonic said gaining all his breath back.

"I am just opening it now " Amy stated.

"Ok" Sonic said.

Amy looked at the cover and all that was there was pictures of Sonamy ( Sonic and Amy ) and the only words were there were Sonamy , love , romance , kiss and next step. Amy was quite surprised by this and at the top it said just like the paparazzi suggested it to be which was_ 'Sonics new favourite colour , pink '_ . "Revenge was sweet !"she thought to herself. She was really delighted with herself when suddenly she heard some chanting in the background. And they were chanting nothing other that "SONAMY KISS!"

"And that is what I was running from all morning " Sonic nervously said.

"UH OH " She mumbled .

"Run !" The two hedgehogs yelled.

They both ran into Amy's house which was soon mobbed by Sonamy fans. "What have I done ?" Amy thought.


	2. Amy's Solution

"OMG " Amy said . Sonic turned to face her and she put a worried face on her.

"What now " Sonic said getting annoyed and worried .

"I don't know Sonic but I guess you will have to stay here for a while until they give up " Amy stated.

" I hope there not that serious in getting pictures of us " Sonic hoped .

"Yea but they probably won't " Amy replyed.

"It depends how crazy they are " Sonic continued.

"Yea but nobody is going to get that crazy and no one has " Amy also continued .

" I know some one " Sonic mumbled under his breath but just loud enough for Amy to hear.

" OMG ! Sonic the Hedgehog I can't believe you think I am still your crazed fangirl " Amy yelled from the top of her voice while people outside were taking notes and pictures of the whole thing.

"Well yea you still follow me " Sonic said getting a little worried now .

" Well Sonic for the past few months I was trying to get your attention so I could tell you I wasn't and did you notice that I didn't follow you when you ran away.

"Oh " Sonic said while guilt and sadness was filling his body.

"Yea oh and I want you to suffer what I got for the last 10 years , and I called the paparazzi to come and take pictures of us and publish it so you can have a taste of your own medicine . " Amy yelled letting the anger flow out of your body.

Sonic was speechless , he couldn't react with such an emotional speech .

By now Amy had tears springing out of her eyes and couldn't hold it in . Sonic just walked over to her and whispered "Amy I am soooo sorry about what happened and how I made you feel , I did deserved that and I promise I will never do that ok ? "

"OK" Amy replyed through a gasp.

Sonic wiped her tears away and let go of his grasp.

"I gotta get dressed now and have a shower so if you need anything you know where it is and help your self " Amy whimpered but got her breath back.

"Ok thanks Ames" Sonic replyed quite releived that Amy forgave him.

Amy loved that little pet name . Amy made her way upstairs to have her shower.

When Amy was in the shower she forgot her shampoo and had to go downstairs to get it in her TOWEL!

Amy quietly made her way downstairs and tiptoed towards her room when suddenly she tripped in the kitchen and her towel flew to the other side of the room. And to make things better , Sonic came in to see what happened and saw Amy on the floor naked .

Sonic blushed so hard you would think he was Knuckles and felt a nose bleed coming around the corner.

Amy shrieked and froze , she didn't know what to do so she put her hand around her head and her other hand on her hip and asked in a sexy tone " Do you like it ?"

This made Sonic blush even more and nearly fainted .

He didn't know what to do so he opened up his mouth and the only thing that came out was "Wwwoooowww" .

Amy didn't know what just happened Sonic thought she had a sexy body ? Weird but cute.

Sonic started to go out of control and jump on top of her and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted 1 minute.

When they let go Amy blushed as hard as Sonic and smiled . Sonic shrieked but couldn't get off her . His body wouldn't let him or appolise for his actions.

Amy knew what was going on and started unbuckling his belt . ( Sonic has clothes on )

Sonic blushed unbelievably that his cheeks were burning .

Amy took all his clothes off and admired him. They kissed very passionately for 10 minutes .

Then they decided should stop and let Amy go back in the shower by giving her back her towel.

But what they didn't notice was that the curtains were still open and outside was the huge crowd that was so shocked at what just happened.

They took many pictures and started running to the publisher station of Station Square .

Sonic then notice that they were all gone and Amy was right. He smiled at the thought that he could leave and won't be bothered by paparazzi.

But something told him that he should just wait till Amy comes out so that he could bring her with him for his afternoon run.

Amy soon came out in a white tube top and a pink / redish top underneath , denim jeans and white runners . She let her hair flow through the air and get air in between his dry roots .

He looked stunning while Sonic didn't understand that he never saw it in her before.

Amy pointed to the window and explained to Sonic that there gone and you can go .

"Well Amy there were gone 1/2 an hour ago but I wanted to stay here with you and wanted to ask if you would like to come on my afternoon run " Sonic explained as well.

"Of course Sonic anything for a friend " Amy replyed cheerfully.

Sonic cringed at the word **FRIEND** , now that he now knows what Amy is really like , he doesn't want to be just friends he wants to be more.

"Ok Here we Go and thanks Amy for everything" Sonic said smiling appreciating all the help he got from Amy over the years.

"No Prob " Amy replyed " I was happy to do it "

**OK GUYS THAT'S IT! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEL BUT I WILL HAVE TO GET 20 REVIEWS BEFORE HAND AND THEN I WILL BEGIN A SECOND STORY ! **

**SO BYE FOR NOW ! :)) XXXX**


	3. Authors note to the fans'

**OK ... I READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND BECAUSE 20 REVIEWS ARE QUITE HARD TO GET AT THE MOMENT , I DECIDED TO DO THE SEQUEL NOW . I'V POSTED THE SEQUEL UP ON FANFICTION , JUST GO INTO MY PROFILE AND SEARCH IT ... I PROMISE I'LL HAVE MORE THAN 5 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY BUT IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER , YOU HAVE TO REVIEW , SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO .**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LEFT OUT WORDS OR THE INCORRECT SPELLINGS IN WORDS...MY COMPUTER IS GONE FUNNY AND SOMETIMES THEY WON'T LET ME TYPE IN THE CORRECT SPELLINGS...SO I'M SORRY FOR THAT .**

**I KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE ARE ARGUING , THAT I SHOULD MAKE AMY AND SONIC IN A COUPLE IN THE FIRST STORY , BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE THE STORY UNFINISHED , SO FOR MY NEXT STORY , I KNOW WHERE TO START OFF ... BUT THERE IS EXCITING SCENES IN THE STORY IF YOU LIKE ROMANCE , HUMOR AND ADVENTURE .**

**I FORGOT ALL ABOUT FANFICTION AND NEARLY LOST ALL INTEREST IN SONIC BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS STORY DONE ...SO THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE MY LAST STORY ON FANFICTION ...BUT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING A STORY IN WATTPAD CALLED 'A VAMPIRE'S WIFE, BUT I'M A HUMAN ' . OVER 250 PEOPLE READ IT AND I POSTED IT LAST MONTH SO IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES ON FANFICTION YOU WILL LOVE THE ONE ON WATTPAD ... THE STORY IS A LOT BETTER THAN THE STORIES I WRITE ON FANFICTION , GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION WISE .**

**HERE IS THE SUMMARY FOR MY STORY ON WATTPAD ...**

**"A GIRL NAMED ROSELINE HANLEY GOT CAUGHT BY A VAMPIRE PRINCE , JASPER. JASPER NEEDS A WIFE TO RULE THE KINGDOM SO HE PICKED HER . ROSELING ISN'T HAPPY WITH THE FACT THAT SHE IS FORCED TO MARRY A VAMPIRE . JASPER AND ROSELINE HAS AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER , BUT WILL ALL COME TO AN END OR WILL THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ? READ AND FIND OUT !" **

**HOPE YOU READ IT AND THX TO ALL MY FANS , I AM TRULY GRATEFUL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME .**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ...*PEACE OUT***

**EMMA **


End file.
